NCIS Los Angeles: Save You
by ICrzy
Summary: When a tragic event happens, Marty Deeks needs to be there for his mom and his cousin while he searches for his kidnapped uncle. However he isn't alone in this, his team will help him find his uncle and not only protect him but also Deeks.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own NCIS Los Angeles! I only own Alex Deeks and a few fictional characters to the Deeks' family! Please review and favorite for more!**

Callen and Sam entered the NCIS building, they saw Kensi eating her donuts and Deeks just reading some book. Which was unlike Deeks, Sam looked at the book with a confused look.

"What's with the book Deeks?" Sam asked.

"Oh my cousin told me she read this book for school and says its something." Deeks said.

"Hunch Back Of Notre Dame, what grade is your cousin in?" Sam asked.

"She is in 12th grade. She is very smart, sometimes use Deeks have." Deeks said with a smirk.

"Ha, sure. Didn't you ever read that book in school?" Kensi asked.

"Nope, never was much a book person when I was a teen." Deeks said and flipped the page.

"A party kind of guy?" Callen asked.

"Oh no Callen, I was the guy who was invited to the parties but choose not to go." Deeks said with a grin.

"Sure," Kensi giggled.

The agents had a slow day, no heavy activity that was threatening anyone's lives. Everything remained slow up toward noon, the agents had finished on some paper work and were about to head for lunch. When Callen glanced up seeing a teenager girl looking confused and a bit nervous.

"Um, can I help you?" Callen asked standing.

The other three looked up, Deeks knew who the teen was and rose up. The teen girl had red hair, which was likely dyed, and baby blue eyes just like Deeks. He walked over and looked at her.

"Alex, shouldn't you be at school?" Deeks asked.

"I- um never mind that." Alex said.

"Is everything alright?" Kensi asked as she walked a bit over.

Alex looked at them, "Uh yeah. I just need to speak to my cousin for a quick second," Alex said.

"This is the cousin you mentioned a while ago?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, so what is it Alex?" Deeks asked.

"The dog got out." Alex said.

Suddenly Deeks' expression changed and turned to his friends, "Um we'll be a second." He said.

Deeks pulled Alex away, Deeks knew his friends were watching wondering what was going on. The phrase, "The dog got out" is a code phrase when something bad happens. It wasn't Deeks' idea as a code phrase, it was actually his grandfather when he was in the CIA.

"Alex, what is going on?" Deeks asked.

"Today was starting off normal, like usual. I go to school, stop by during lunch and head back for my last classes. It's just- I got home and-." Alex's voice trailed off.

"Alex," Deeks said really concerned.

"Marty, when I returned home from lunch the door was knocked down." Alex said.

"What? Is everyone alright?" Deeks asked.

Alex looked down, "When I got home I found Aunt Nicole passed out. There was blood everywhere, dad's keys were still there and his case files. He never leaves without his case files." Alex said.

"Did you contact the police?" Deeks asked.

Alex nodded, "Yeah I had to give an officer my statement." Alex said.

"You alright? You need anything? Water? Sit down?" Deeks asked.

Deeks felt his cousin stop him, she touched his arm as it was moving everywhere. He stopped and looked into her eyes. She was fine, well what seemed to be fine.

"Marty, I am fine. You- need to go see your mom. I- I need to know where my dad is." Alex said.

"I understand, how is she?" Deeks asked.

"Fine, just a heavy swing to the back of the head." Alex said.

"Thank heavens." Deeks said.

Alex looked down, and Deeks touched her shoulders. He watched her lift her head up and he formed a slight smile at his baby cousin.

"Alex, I am going to find your father. I will bring him home, I promise on my life." Deeks said.

"Marty," Alex said.

"I know things have been rough lately and I'll make sure everything turns out alright." Deeks said.

Alex nodded slowly and Deeks pulled out his keys, he turned to see his friends still looking at him. He nudged Alex and the two started to leave that is when a short women stopped the two.

"Mr. Deeks you might want to bring your partner on this." Said Hetty.

Deeks stopped, he turned around like a caught teen causing a prank. He looked at her and formed a slight smile and noticed the worried looks upon his fellow co workers faces. Alex looked at Deeks and Deeks glanced down at her, he pulled her tight as a side hug.

"Kid, sorry I cannot do this alone but- you gotta have faith in my friends." Deeks said.

Alex looked at him and then to the agents.

**What is gonna happen next?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own NCIS Los Angeles! I only own Alex Deeks and the fictional family of the Deeks'! Also please review and favorite for more!**

Deeks along with the others were up in the tech room, Alex was left downstairs with another agent. Deeks was about to explain and tell what he was told, also what the LA PD file has so far.

"What the LA PD have is two people in a white van came around 11:24am. The neighbors heard a loud crash and then some screaming, which was ended by the van driving off quickly." Deeks said.

"No one dialed 9-1-1?" Kensi asked.

"These neighbors aren't the best." Deeks said.

"I can see that, so who was involved in the attack?" Callen asked.

Eric pulled up two photographs, "Nicole Deeks and Richard Deeks." Eric said.

"Alex's parents?" Sam asked.

"My mom and Alex's dad." Deeks said.

"Deeks," Kensi said.

Deeks looked down, "You know that my dad was out of my life at an early age due to his abuse. However, Alex's mom left her life recently due to a fire at her work."

"Wait- Alex's mom worked at that Free Clinic?" Callen asked.

Deeks nodded, "Aunt Heather wanted to make a change." He said.

"So you know anyone who would kidnap your uncle?" Same asked.

"He is a lawyer, maybe a few people who lost a case." Deeks said.

Nell nodded, "Well we tracked Richard's phone records from the time before his kidnapping to afterwards. We found two numbers from a phone that is not familiar to his contact list." Nell said.

"Who does it belong to?" Kensi asked.

"Unknown, give us a while and we might have it." Eric said.

"Until we'll be looking through the street cams looking for that van." Nell said.

"Alright, Sam and I will head to the scene. Deeks, you and Kensi go to the hospital." Callen said.

**~~~~~~~~~NCIS LOS ANGELES~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sam and Callen walked up the drive way, they saw the door on the floor. They saw blood on the door and partly up the drive way. Sam and Callen entered the house and looked around the mess. Callen saw a photograph on the wall.

"Sam, look." Callen said.

Sam walked over, "G." He said.

It was a photograph of Richard, Nicole, Deeks, Alex's mother, and Alex at Alex's karate competition.

"They look happy." Callen said.

"It looks recent." Sam said.

"Yeah," Callen said.

They walked around the house and found case files on the floor. Sam put on his gloves and knelt down, he picked up a paper on the floor. The first thing written on it was Marcus Dunn.

"Callen, call Eric and see if Marcus Dunn was one of Richard's clients." Sam said.

"On it," Callen said and called Eric, "Hey Eric see if Richard was defending a Marcus Dunn." Callen said.

"Marcus Dunn? Um guys he was the man responsible for the death of his wife three months ago." Eric spoke over the phone.

"Thanks Eric," Callen hung up, "Marcus Dunn is the responsible for the death of Alex's mom."

**~~~~~~~~~NCIS LOS ANGELES~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Kensi, Deeks, and Alex went to the hospital. Kensi thought it would be good for Alex to be someplace with family, and Deeks agreed. Once they reached the hospital room, Alex rushed over to her aunt as Deeks walked over to his mom.

"Aunt Nicole, I am- so sorry." Alex pleaded.

"Alex, dear, it is not your fault." She said with a soft smile.

Deeks walked over, "Hi mom. How are you feeling?" Deeks asked.

"Oh Martin, you know me. I've been through worst than a blow to the head." His mom said.

Deeks nodded, "I fully understand." He said.

"Ms. Deeks I am Kensi Blye. Your son's partner." Kensi said.

"Oh Kensi, yes. Martin speaks highly of you." Nicole said.

Alex looked at Kensi and Deeks, she noticed the chemistry between the two and went back to her aunt. Deeks held onto his mom's hand and looked into her mom's baby blue eyes.

"Want to tell me what happened?" Deeks asked.

"Of course! I was doing my usual cleaning around the house, when I heard loud slams outside. Usually the neighborhood is quiet so it was strange hearing such loud noise. However, I went to the window and saw three men. One held a gun. I ran to find Richard, but- I remember the door being knocked down and then waking up here." Nicole said.

Deeks looked at his mom, "It's OK."

"Wait- Where is Richard? Is he OK?" Nicole asked.

Nicole saw Alex start to cry, Nicole held onto her niece's hand.

"Mom, he was taken." Deeks said.

"Oh heavens," Nicole said.

Then Kensi's phone rang, she took a step away from the family to answer it. It was Callen, she answered it and tried to keep herself away from them.

"Hey Callen what do you got?" Kensi asked.

_"There is a file found at the house that seems really important. A Marcus Dunn, he was the guy responsible for the death of Alex's mom." Callen said._

"Really?" Kensi asked.

_"Yeah, Dunn and his lawyer lost against the Deeks' family lawsuit. Which Dunn would owe them for the medical bill and funeral cost." Callen said._

"Could he be able to pay for it?" Kensi asked.

_"Unlikely, Dunn's job isn't showing up on any file. So either under the table or selling drugs." Callen said._

"Alright," Kensi said.

_"Ask them about Marcus, see if he has been following them or stalking them." Callen said._

"On it," Kensi said and hung up.

Deeks turned around, he asked what was going on but Kensi didn't answer quickly. Alex looked up and Nicole did too, the two stared at the agent as Deeks kept waiting for an answer.

"Um Ms. Deeks," Kensi started.

"Please call me Nicole." Nicole demanded.

"Alright Nicole, did- Marcus Dunn ever followed you around anywhere?" Kensi asked.

"Marcus Dunn?" Nicole asked.

Deeks looked at Kensi, "Callen and Sam think Marcus did it?" Deeks asked.

Kensi didn't answer, she noticed the body language of Alex. Her body tensed and her eyes were avoiding to look at anyone.

"Alex, have you seen Marcus Dunn following you?" Kensi asked.

Alex looked up, "Ye- Yeah." She said.

"When?" Deeks asked.

"For weeks, but I just thought he was out shopping or even just going to work. I didn't think much of it, I should have though because-." Alex said and started to sob.

"Because what?" Nicole asked.

"Because I saw him before I went to school with two other men, and then I saw him after I left to come home." Alex said.

"Alex," Deeks said.

"I should have reported it, but- I didn't think anything of it." Alex said.

Nicole hugged her niece, "It's alright Alex. Sweetie, it's alright." She said.

Kensi exchanged looks with Deeks and looked down at the distressed teen with the wounded Ms. Deeks.

**What's gonna happen next?**


End file.
